redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Character
Evil Characters are cards with a dragon in the icon box. Evil Characters block rescue attempts and battle challenges. =List of Evil Characters= Black *Abaddon the Destroyer (UL) *Adonijah (P) *Alexander (RA) *Amaziah, the Ungodly Priest (Pi) *Bear (D) *Bera, King of Sodom (Pa) *Cain (Pa) *Captain of the Temple Guard (Pi) *Damsel with Spirit of Divination (Pr) *Delilah (I) *Demon in Armor (Pa) *Disbelieving Sadducees (Di) *Fallen Warrior (Ki) *Fallen Warrior (Wa) *Gibeonite Delegates (RA2) *Goliath (P) *Goliath (UL) *Greek Philosophers (Ap) *Greek Scholars (Ap) *Herod the Great (Ap) *High Priest Ananias (Pi) *High Priest Annas (Pi) *High Priest Caiaphas (Pi) *High Priest’s Maid (RA) *Ishbibenob (I) *King Amon (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Israel) (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Judah) (Ki) *King Jehoash (Ki) *King Jehu (Ki) *King Jeroboam II (Ki) *King Zechariah (Ki) *Lahmi (I) *Locust from the Pit (B) *Locust from the Pit (D) *Locust from the Pit (G) *Locust from the Pit (UL) *Locust from the Pit (Wa) *Lot’s Daughters (Wo) *Lot’s Wife (Wo) *Malchus (Pi) *Manasseh (Pr) *Morg (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Black) (AW) *Panic Demon (Black) (AW) *Philistine Armor Bearer (FF) *Philistine Garrison (TP) *Philistine Priests (Pi) *Prince of Tyrus (Wa) *Prophets of Samaria (Pr) *Sadducees (10 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (4 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (7 men) (Ap) *Sadducees (G) *Saph (I) *Shechem (RA2) *Shemaiah (Pr) *Simon the Magician (Ap) *Sisera (Ki) *Strong Demon (D) *Strong Demon (G) *Temple Guard (G) *The Twelve-Fingered Giant (FF) *The Woman of Thebez (RA2) Brown *Abiram (H) *Abner (Ki) *Abner (Pa) *Achan (I) *Admiral (AW) *Ahab (B) *Ahab (C) *Ahab (UL) *Ahaziah (Pr) *Angry Mob (Ap) *Athaliah (Wo) *Beast from the Earth (UL) *Beast from the Earth (Wa) *Complainers (FF) *Covenant Breakers (Pi) *Dathan (H) *Delilah (UL) *Enchanter (Pr) *Esau (Pa) *Foul Spirit (E) *Gomer (TP) *Governor Felix (Ap) *Graven (AW) *Haman (B) *Haman (C) *Haman (P) *Haman (UL) *Idolaters (H) *Job’s Three Friends (Pi) *King Abijam (RA3) *King Ahab (RA2) *King Ahaz (TP) *King Ahaziah (Ki) *King Amon (Di) *King Jehoash (RA2) *King Jehoram (Ki) *King Jeroboam I (Ki) *King Joram (Ki) *King Manasseh (Di) *King Nadab (Ki) *King Omri (Ki) *King Rehoboam (Di) *King Saul (Brown) (Ki) *King Saul (Brown) (Wa) *King Zedekiah (Ki) *Korah (Pa) *Michal (Wo) *Mocking Soldier (Pi) *Mocking Soldier (Wa) *Morgan (AW) *Nabal (I) *Panic Demon (Brown) (AW) *Persian Presidents (RA) *Philetus (E) *Pontius Pilate (Ap) *Prince of Greece (Wa) *Sanballat (Pi) *Selfish Kinsman (I) *Shaphat (I) *Shimei (B) *Shimei (C) *Shimei (UL) *The Jeering Youths (RA) *The Rich Young Ruler (E) *Unclean Spirit (E) *Uzzah (FF) *Wicked Thief (Ap) *Zeresh (Pi) *Zimri, son of Salu (RA) Crimson *Abijah, son of Samuel (Pi) *Alexander the Coopersmith (E) *Ananias (Ap) *Archelaus (Ap) *Archers of Kedar (Ki) *Arioch (FF) *Ashpenaz (FF) *Babylon the Great (Wa) *Babylonian Forces (Pi) *Babylonian Soldiers (FF2) *Belshazzar (Pr) *Creeping Deceiver (Di) *Cubus (AW) *Demas (Ap) *Diotrephes (E) *Emperor Tiberius (Ap) *Fallen Angel (Wa) *False Teacher (Di) *Gomer (Wo) *Herod Agrippa I (Ap) *Herod Agrippa I (G) *Herodian (E) *Ishbibenob (Ki) *Ishbibenob (Wa) *Impostors (TEC) *Jezebel (B) *Jezebel (UL) *Joel, son of Samuel (Pi) *Judaizers (TEC) *Judas Iscariot (B) *Judas Iscariot (Pi) *Judas Iscariot (UL) *King Abijah (Ki) *King Belshazzar (FF2) *King Evil-merodach (Pi) *King Merodach-baladan (Pi) *King Pekah (Ki) *King Rehoboam (Ki) *King Shallum (Ki) *King Zimri (Ki) *Leviathan (Pa) *Nebuchadnezzar (Pr) *Nebuchadnezzar (TP) *Nebushasban (FF) *Nebuzaradan (Ki) *Nergalsharezer (FF) *Panic Demon (Crimson) (AW) *Possessing Demon (Ap) *Prophets of Baal (Pr) *Queen Maachah (Ki) *Red Dragon (G) *Red Dragon (UL) *Red Dragon (Wa) *Salome (B) *Salome (UL) *Sapphira (G) *Sapphira (Wo) *Seven Sons of Sceva (Pi) *Stone Throwers (UL) *The Imperial Guard (RA) *The Serpent (Pa) *Whore of Babylon (UL) *Worldly Woman (AW) Gold *Archelaus (Di) *Astrologers (Pr) *Chief Captain Lysias (Ap) *Egyptian Archer (Ki) *Egyptian Charioteers (H) *Egyptian Horsemen (H) *Egyptian Warden (FF) *Egyptian Wise Men (Pa) *Emperor Claudius (Ap) *Evil Angel (Wa) *Evil Spawn (D) *Four Squads of Four (TEC) *Herod Agrippa I (TEC) *Herod Agrippa II (Ap) *Herod Agrippa II (TP) *Herod Antipas (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Di) *Herod the Great (Di) *Herodias (A) *Herodias (UL) *Huge Egyptian (FF) *Jaazaniah (UL) *Jambres (Pi) *Jannes (Pi) *King Ahaz (Ki) *King Basha (Ki) *King Elah (Ki) *King Jehoiakim (Ki) *King Shishak (Ki) *King So (Ki) *Lahmi (Ki) *Lahmi (Wa) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-1) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-2) (AW) *Obsidian Minion (Gold-3) (AW) *Panic Demon (Gold) (AW) *Pharaoh (A) *Pharaoh (D) *Pharaoh (H) *Pharaoh (UL) *Pharaoh Hophra (Pi) *Pharaoh Neco (Ki) *Pharoah’s Baker (FF2) *Pharoah’s Cupbearer (FF2) *Pharaoh’s Magicians (Pa) *Potiphar (Pi) *Potiphar’s Wife (Wo) *Potiphera, Priest of On (Pi) *Queen Tahpenes (RA) *Salome (TP) *Taskmaster (A) *Taskmaster (D) *Taskmaster (H) *Taskmaster (UL) *The Dreaming Pharaoh (FF2) *Urijah the High Priest (Pi) *Users of Curious Arts (Pr) *Wandering Spirit (Ap) *Woman of Thebez (Wo) Gray *Abihu (C) *Abihu (Pi) *Abihu (UL) *Abimelech (Pa) *Ahithophel (Ki) *Ahithophel (Wa) *Balaam (Pr) *Barabbas (Pi) *Chaldeans (Pr) *Elymas (Bar-Jesus) the Sorcerer (Ap) *Emperor Augustus (P) *Emperor Caius Caligula (TEC) *Emperor Galba (FF) *Emperor Nero (Ap) *Emperor Otho (FF) *Emperor Tiberius (J) *Emperor Vitellius (RA) *False Priests (Pi) *False Prophets (Pr) *False Shepherds (A) *False Shepherds (UL) *False Teachers (A) *False Teachers (C) *False Teachers (UL) *Four Squads of Four (Ap) *Hard-Hearted Religious Leaders (Di) *Hard-hearted Religious Leaders (UL) *High Priest Annas (Ap) *High Priest Caiaphas (Ap) *Job’s Wife (C) *Job’s Wife (Wo) *King Ben-Hadad I (Ki) *King Cushan-Rishathaim (FF) *King Hazael (RA) *King Hoshea (Ki) *King Menahem (Ki) *King Pekahiah (Ki) *King Rezin (Ki) *Laban (F) *Legion (Ap) *Leper (Pa) *Lying Spirit (F) *Mocking Soldiers (J) *Naaman (FF) *Nadab (Pi) *Obsidian Minion (Gray) (AW) *Oppressive Women (F) *Orpah (Pa) *Panic Demon (Gray) (AW) *Pharisees (Brown) (Ap) *Pharisees (Pink) (Ap) *Pharisees (Red) (Ap) *Pilate’s Soldiers (J) *Pontius Pilate (Di) *Prominent Women (Ap) *Proud Pharisee (TP) *Quirinius (J) *Sabbath Breaker (Pi) *Saph (Ki) *Saph (Wa) *Saul (Ap) *Shadow (AW) *Shadow (Storehouse, AW) *Shaphat (F) *Sheba (Ki) *Shobach (P) *Stone Throwers (B) *Stone Throwers (Di) *Syrian Archer (Ki) *The Entrapping Pharisees (TP) *The False Prophet (Pr) *The Strong Force (RA) *Unfaithful Priests (Pi) *Worshipper of False Gods (Pi) Orange *Blinding Demon (Pi) *Controlling Demon (J) *Crippling Demon (Pi) *Deceiving Spirit (FF) *Demon behind the Idol (Pi) *Evil Angel (Pi) *Evil Spawn (Pi) *Fallen Angel (Pi) *Foul Spirit (J) *Injuring Demon (Pi) *King of Tyrus (Pi) *King of Tyrus (Wa) *Legion (Di) *Mary’s Seven Demons (FF) *Panic Demon (P) *Possessing Demon (J) *Prince of Greece (Pi) *Prince of the Air (Pi) *Prince of this World (Pi) *Prince of Tyrus (Pi) *Seizing Spirit (Pi) *Seven Wicked Spirits (FF) *Spirit of Temptation (TP) *Strong Demon (Di) *The Thief (Pi) *Trembling Demon (FF) *Unclean Spirit (J) *Wandering Spirit (TP) Pale Green *Absalom (Ki) *Absalom (Wa) *Absalom’s Soldiers (Ki) *Achan (Pa) *Amasa (Ki) *Assyrian Archer (FF) *Assyrian Siege Army (FF2) *Assyrian Survivor (FF2) *Balaam (Di) *Beast from the Sea (UL) *Beast from the Sea (Wa) *Controlling Demon (Ap) *Death & Hades (Wa) *Doeg (A) *Doeg (UL) *Elymas the Sorcerer (Di) *Emperor Caius Caligula (Ap) *Enchanter (TP) *Er (F) *Esau, the Hunter (F) *Frog Demons (P) *Frog Demons (UL) *Frog Demons (Wa) *Hermogenes (Ap) *Herod Philip II (Ap) *Hophni, son of Eli (Pi) *King Asnappar (FF) *King Jehoiakin (Ki) *King Sargon II (Pi) *King Sennacherib (Ki) *King Shalmaneser V (Ki) *King Tiglath-Pileser III (Ki) *Messenger of Satan (Ap) *Nabal (Pa) *Pagan Priest (Pi) *Panic Demon (Pale Green) (AW) *Pashur the Priest (Pi) *Phinehas, son of Eli (Pi) *Phygellus (Ap) *Prince of Persia (Pr) *Prince of this World (Wa) *Que (AW) *Roman Jailer (Ap) *Shechem (F) *Silly Women (Wo) *Spirit of Doubt (AW) *The Assyrian Spoilers (RA) *The Rabsaris (RA) *The Rabshakeh (Ki) *The Tartan (FF) *User of Curious Arts (TP) *Witch of Endor (Pr) *Witch of Endor (Wa) *Wizards (Pr) *Women as Snares (Wo) *Workers with Familiar Spirits (Pr) Split Brigade *Abimelech (RA2) *Antiochus IV Epiphanes (RA) *Astrologers (TP) *Chaldeans (P) *Damsel with Spirit of Divination (TP) *Egyptian Magicians (FF2) *Hellenistic Jews (TEC) *Herod’s Sentries (TEC) *Jezebel (RA2) *Laban (P) *Philetus (Di) *Prince of Persia (Di) *Scribe (Di) *Simon the Magician (TEC) *The Amalekites’ Slave (RA) *The Bear (RA) *The False Prophet (TEC) *The Goat with Horn (Di) *The Ram with Two Horns (Di) *The Sanhedrin (TEC) *The Terrifying Beast (RA) *The Winged Leopard (RA) *The Winged Lion (RA) Multicolor *Foreign Spearman (RA3) *Foreign Wives (RA3) *Self (P)